What my friend can do
by pingu1997
Summary: Yugi's friends think about how important he is to them and what he's capable of achieving.  might make it into a story in future
1. Small but mighty

**Okay, I know that I am currently in the middle of writing another story, and this story might not be to your tastes, but I felt that I should be writing something as I have no ideas as to what I should write for 'how it came to be this way'. I hope that if you have never watched Yu-Gi-Oh before then maybe this fanfic will encourage to try it. I love losts of cartoons but I just don't have enough time to write down all of my ideas.  
>It's set after duelest kingdom and battle city but before most of the fourth season.<br>disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, but the words are all mine. ;) **

* * *

><p>Joey's point of view.<p>

I have never met anyone as strong as my best friend. He may not look like much, seeing as he is so short and innocent looking, but trust me, you won't ever meet someone stronger.

Yugi changed me from a bully to a loyal and trustworthy person, just by sticking up for me and my pal Tristan when we were getting picked on by someone a lot bigger than us.  
>And the most shocking thing is, is that we had been picking on him for a long time. We had made his life difficult for a long time, by picking on him and playing keep-away with most of his stuff. We had called him names and tripped him over in while he was walking down the hallway, and yet still he stuck up for us.<p>

He had the choice to walk away, to pretend that he had seen nothing, but he stayed, even though he ended up getting hurt for it. He said "No! I wont let you hurt them! They're my friends!".  
>And let me tell you this, it took a lot of guts to stand up to that bully, for most of the kids in the school feared him, even the teachers did.<p>

Ever since then he's stuck up for me, helped me out of tight spots, and has never lost faith in me. Without him my sister would be blind, without him I wouldn't be the duelest I am today. He's got me out of so many tight spots that I've lost count.

Even though Yugi's been through so many horrible things, even though so many people have challenged him to take something that can never belong to them, even though he's lost his soul a few times, he NEVER stops smiling.

He always finds some way to make it through, some way to look out for the people he loves most, though it may cost him his soul or risk his life.

Without Yugi our world would fall apart. His grandpa, who never acts his age and still thinks of himself as a teenager, would loose his spirit. Tristan, who jokes around and keeps the team spirit, would loose the will to have fun. Tea, who inspires us all to do our best and always do the right thing, would loose the spark in her eyes and close in on her self.

And me? I would loose the will to fight on. Through ever challenge I have ever faced, Yugi has been there cheering me on and giving me the confidence that I need to keep going.

Even the spirit of the puzzle he wears around his neck would fall apart. They are two halves of a whole, working as a team to overcome any challenge that it thrown at them. Yugi keeps him stable, helps him make choices that no one should have to make on their own. He is closest to Yugi, sharing a mind and body, and without Yugi the shadows would take over his spirit.

I said before that Yugi was innocent looking, which he is with his huge amethyst eyes and soft features. Though sometimes you will see a look in his eyes, a look that says he's aged before his years, that he understands more that he'll let on. But yet he still has a child like spark in his eyes, and you can't help but think, what really goes on in his head?

No Yugi isn't the tallest or the strongest in appearance, but in heart, soul, mind and most importantly spirit, you couldn't find anyone stronger.

So as I am walking down the street with my friends by my side, Tea and Tristan bickering while Yugi tries to keep the peace, I hope that I never have to go through a time without my best buddy by my side.

**Okay, I hope you like it. It may seem a bit deep for Joey, but I've always thought that Joey has a better understanding of Yugi and values their friendship than everyone may think. Their like brothers, so I think that Joey would know how important Yugi is to him and the rest of the gang. **  
><strong>Please review! It makes me so happy when my readers do! XD<strong>


	2. A smile

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy, please review. I want to write more with ever reveiw I get  
>Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, but the words are all mine! ;)<strong>

Tea's point of view

I don't think Yugi realises how important he is to us.

He holds us all together, giving us the strength to carry on fighting, even when the odds are against us.

Yugi has changed so many people as well, for the better.

He changed Joey and Tristan into kind, spirited people, when they used to bully's. He changed Duke Devlin from an arrogant jerk, into a nice person willing to do whatever he can for his friends.

He even changed me, from someone who wasn't willing to trust into someone who shows their emotions and isn't afraid to speak their mind and stand for what it right. Someone who has the confidence to encourage their friends even if they dont have the courage to do it themsemves.

Yugi has even earned the trust of Seto Kiaba, who insists that friendship is for the weak. Whether he will admit it or not, Kiaba values Yugi as a friend, or at least a duellist.

He showed Rebecca compassion, and that its okay to let your guard down every once in awhile.

He is the reason that his Grandpa is still the happy go lucky person that he is, because Yugi just radiats an energy that rubs of on everyone. And yet still Yugi manages to make hard choices and duels with a confidence that has left many a duellist shaking.

And as for what he has shown and taught Yami, I don't even know where to begin. I don't know the spirit that well, but I do know Yugi trusts him with his life, or in many cases his soul. Yami was alone for five thousand years before he met Yugi, and yet I don't think Yugi knows just how much he means to his darker half. In many ways Yugi is our light in the darkness, guiding us and always offering a smile no matter what the situation. A light that I hope will never go out.  
>Though his flame might flicker, and die down to just an ember, it will always flare again.<p>

Even though Yugi has had to deal with more than anyone ever should, he still somehow finds a way to laugh and be himself.

There aren't many people in the world that can smile after everything he's been through. Yugi is one of few people who has the power to unite people whether they are sworn enemies or best friends.

In one simple sentence he inspires us.

He makes us want to do better, gives us the confidence to be who we want to be.

Just by being around him makes me want to prove that I am worthy of being his friend, even though he would never ask anymore of me than to be there for him, and that in itself is enough to make anyone a better person.

Looking back on the times we've had together, I see how much has happened, all the moment we've had together, and yet I will never stop looking forward to the moments to come.

So walking through the school gates, I see my three closest friends in the whole world waiting for me, waving me over and smiling at me, I wish that even if life makes us go our separate ways, that we will never stop greeting each other with a smile.

**Done with another chapter! Whoo!  
>I am planning on making this into a series of oneshots when I have finished with everyones individual thoughts, so keep reading please!<br>OH! and a tip for anyone who has writers block! Put on a peice of really upbeat music, or something insperational and let your imagination and fingers do the rest! It works for me!  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>THANK YOU ALL MY AMAZING READERS! ;)**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>


	3. I NEED YOUR HELP!

I want to thank you all for you reviews for this story, but I have a favour to ask.

I have a new story that I am currently working on, but I don't have a name for it yet. I need your help!

Here's the deal, if you review this note, or message me with a title for my new story, if you give me your name, then the person who I think came up with the best title , I will make a character in my story. Whether you are a good or bad character is your choice!

Also the more answers I get to this note the more I will update my current stories, so if you want to see more of my writing then please put your ideas forward. It's a win, win situation for all!

But of course you can't name the story if you don't know what its about, so here's a summary of the story! The story is about Yu-Gi-Oh! So if you don't know what that is still put your ideas forward, but I would recommend finding out more about it.

Yugi and Yami are brothers, and Yami, as the eldest, is next in line for the thrown of Egypt. A dark force claims the kingdom, and the people are dying, and no one knows why. The sky is black and no sunlight can penetrate the shadows blanketing the sky.

As Yami is the next Pharaoh, he and his father work day and night to find a cause and find a way to overcome it. Whenever Yugi tries to help, he is pushed aside, but little do they know that Yugi holds the answers to banishing this evil, and he is the only one who can stop the kingdom dying, but at what price…?

So there you go, hope you like the idea, I know I do! LOL.

But please put your suggestions forward, there's no reason not to, and ultimately you will be the ones gaining.

I will not be posting this story until I have finished it, that way I can work our any mistakes, so if you want to be included then hurry!

Pingu xx


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay my wonderful readers, but I have been having problems with my laptop which meant that I could access my files, and also with my GCSE options coming up I haven't had much time do update.  
><strong>**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was inspired to write this chapter by a good friend of mine, and this chapter sort of reflects them as in how much they mean to me.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but the words are all mine.  
><strong>

Grandpa's point of view.

It scares me to no end, every time he leaves the house. I couldn't be more proud of him, but still fear lingers every time he is out of sight.

I know that he is no longer the little boy I once knew, he has made his own friends, and is more confident than ever before. He also has friends that would go to the Shadow Realm and back just to see him smile once again.

He was once so shy, my little Yugi. He didn't have any friends, and he constantly got picked on because of his height, or lack of. I worried about him then as well. I feared that no one else would ever get to know the passionate soul that dwells within.

That all changed when he solved the Millennium Puzzle. He started making friends, he became more confident, he thrived.

The spirit within also thrived. For the first time in five thousand years, he had a friend he could talk to. He had finally found a light in all the darkness that surrounded him. You would think that I blamed him, for putting my grandson in danger all of the time, but I do not. I knew when I gave Yugi the puzzle all those years ago that there was a possibility that he would solve it and unlock the power within. And I also know now that Yugi would not be the young man everyone loves without him. The spirit has brought out the best in him, giving him a sense of direction in where his life is going. I know that one day the spirit will have to go back to his own realm, his own time, and I fear the impact that this will have on Yugi. Though I do believe that the bond that they have forged will last for eternity, and that no matter how long and how far apart from each other they are, they will one day find a way back, still as close as they were before.

Yugi has the same sort of bond with all of his friends, though none as intense and as strong as the spirit. Many a time he has fought for all of his friends, made them be the best they can possibly be. He has changed so many people that it is truly astounding. I wish I could say that he inherited all this from me, but then I would be lying. Never has there been someone like Yugi. Though I have guided him as best I can, watched him grow, he himself has made what he is today.

Yugi Moto, The King Of Games. That's what he's called now. Everyone knows his name, children look up to him, aspire to be like him. No other star has shone as brightly as him, and I don't think there will be many others that do. Though I would wish his burdens on no other.

In the last few years, my grandson has seen things that no one should have to see. He's seen people loose their souls, he's had to face life and death situations. I know no other could carry the burdens that he does, that no one else would be strong enough, but sometimes I wish that he could just be a normal teenager. I know it is selfish for me to wish that he would stay the young boy I helped raise, that he would always look to me for guidance, but its hard for everyone to see their grandchildren grow up.

Every time he rushes off to save the world, or to save someone in need, even though it puts himself in danger, I think that there is no way on this earth that I could be prouder. Each and every time he proves me wrong. You would think that I would be used to it by now.

To see him thrive, to see him evolve. To see the confidence radiating off of him as he walks, as he duels. The fire behind his eyes, the purpose that drives him. In all my years, and all my discoveries, I don't think I have ever found something quite like him. And I know I will never find something quite like him ever again.

Though I know he still sometimes doubts himself, he will always have the support of his friends and family behind him. Yugi will always be the one that inspires others to be the best that they can, and that in itself is unique.

I always thought that he was special. I know that sounds like a typical thing to say for a proud grandpa, but it's the truth. Since the day I gave him the puzzle, I thought that there was something different about him. Normally when you give a child a puzzle, they try to figure it out for maybe a few hours before they get bored and put it back in its box. But not Yugi. No, he spent years putting it together, never once admitting defeat. Even though I told him many times that he was wasting his time, he refused to give in, spending hours cooped up in his room, not coming out unless he had to. Eventually, as you know, he finished it, releasing the spirit within, that to this day is one of his closest friends, his soul brother.

There is no way for me to ever express how proud I am of him, not in words and certainly not in gestures.

So now as he leaves our home again, to spend time with his friends, I can't help but miss the little boy that I watched grow up, and yet, I would never wish him to be anything else apart from himself. He will always be there for anyone that needs his help, always go rushing into danger with the familiar flare of honour and determination within his eyes. Even though I miss the times when he was naïve and innocent, I can not stop the swell of pride at the thought of the man he will one day become.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, it makes me smile! Oh and I also turned 14 last month, so think of it as a birthday present! XD  
><strong>**Pingu xx**


End file.
